Maids
by pokemoncha
Summary: never bet with blue. that's something red and green forgot, and now they're being forced to wear maid outfits for a whole day. but is it really as bad as it seems...? being the horny teens they are probably not! this is rated M for a reason, so you know the drill kids.


**Here you go~ a naughty little quickie before I'm departing on vacation! It's not much, but I hope it'll make up for my inability to write in Turkey!**

**Warnings: contains redxgreen and, obviously, sex. It's not for people who don't like male on male action. **

**Disclaimer: ポケモン？それは私ではありません ****(yay for crappy japanese xD) **

**…**

"remind me to never bet with you EVER again" green groaned.

Blue chuckled. "but it was your idea in the first place."

Red sighed. "can we just get this over with?"

You see, green and red had made a bet with blue that she would never be able to get sapphire so far to wear a dress. If she won red and green would have to wear a maid's outfit for one whole day.

Sapphire had a dress on the very next day.

And thus right now red and green each had a bag with a maid's outfit in. green peeked inside the bag. He sighed. "there's no way around it isn't it?"

Blue grinned. "nope~"

Green digged around a bit in the bag before blushing and looking up. "HELL NO! I'M NOT WEARING A BRA!" green shouted.

Red paled. "th-there's a bra in it…?"

Blue evilly smiled. "why, of course there is! It's all part of the outfit." She threw two pairs of pads to them. "here, they'll fill it up a bit!"

Red hung his head. "at least we don't have to go outside…"

Blue pushed them both towards the bathroom. "come come! That's enough complaining, go dress yourselves!"

…

"this has got to be the most humiliating thing I've ever done…" green said, dressed in the maid's outfit.

Red sighed. "god blue, why are you doing this."

Blue laughed. "because you lost a bet. And now gold and silver lost a bet!"

Red and green looked at her in confusion. "…what…?" they both said.

Blue grinned. "I betted with gold and silver I would never get you two so far to wear maid outfits." She took out a camera. "and now they've got to wear nurses outfits for one day." She snapped a picture.

Green sighed and shook his head. "pesky girl…"

Blue laughed heartily. "well, I'm off! I have some business to handle! have fun you two!" she said before disappearing through the front door.

Red smiled awkwardly. "she's still the same trickster she was when we met her…"

green sighed again. "she definitely is…" he looked around. "come on red, she's gone, let's go put on our clothes."

Red nodded. "yup."

They went to the bathroom, only to find their clothes missing.

"…aaaaaaaaaaaaaand she took our clothes… great, just awesome!" red said sarcastically.

Green huffed. "doesn't matter. We're in my house remember? I still have a whole lot in my bedroom closet. You can borrow some of mine."

Red smiled. "thanks green!"

So they went green's bedroom. Green stood in front of the closet and opened it.

No clothes.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" green exclaimed.

Red looked in the closet. "there's a note…" he pointed towards the piece of paper.

Green grabbed it and read out loud:

'_dear red and green,_

_ I know you're going to try to put on some regular clothes when I'm gone. Well bad news for you, I let ditty take all of green's clothes when you weren't paying attention. _

_Love, blue.'_

Green glared at the note. "obnoxious woman…" he said irritated.

Red sighed. "well, that's going to be maid outfits for the rest of the day…"

…

Green took a sip of his orange juice. He was really irritated at how slow the time seemed to be going. It felt like he had been running around in the maid's clothes for a whole day, while it only had been two hours.

"god, this is so boring…" he heard red complain. "we can't even go outside for a little battle…"

Green sighed. "complaining isn't going to help you know? And if it helps you, I'm just as bored as you are right now, so shut up about it."

Red sunk further in the chair he was sitting in. he thought for a bit, before jumping up and smiling wickedly at green. "I have an idea…"

Green looked up. "you have an idea? That can't be good."

Red rolled his eyes. "would you just listen for once?"

Green put his now empty glass down. "fine. tell me. I'm listening."

Red suggestively walked over to green. "it involves you…" he ran his hand over green's chest. "…me…" he used his free hand put green's hand on his chest. "… but it doesn't involve these clothes."

green smirked amused. "seriously red? that's your great idea?" he chuckled. "I like it…"

red grinned. "Knew you would." He draped himself over green and started kissing him roughly.

Green opened his mouth(and red's in the process) and shoved his tongue in.

Their tongues moved together, fighting for dominance.

When they pulled away they both breathed heavily, and green smirked, leaning next to red's ear. "let's move this to the bedroom." He said and nibbled on red's earlobe.

Red retaliated by biting and sucking on green's neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make a noticeable hickey. "yes, let's." he said lustfully.

Red got off green and green stood up. Red yelped when green picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and walked to his bedroom.

Green threw red on his bed and immediately pinned him with one hand, the other ripping off his maid outfit, leaving him(except for his boxers) completely naked, his hard cock easily noticeable. He kissed him again, not hiding his own lust in the kiss.

Red smirked when green pulled away. "think you can take the lead green?" he chuckled. he switched their positions with no effort at all, pinning green under him. "think again." Red said, mocking him.

Green growled at red, but it turned into a moan when red slipped his hand under his dress and in his boxers, grabbing his dick and stroking at a none too gentle pace.

Red chuckled and grabbed green's dress, tearing it off green, throwing it on the ground.

Green still didn't want to give in and be dominated. He struggled to get out of red's grip, and red laughed, amused by green's pathetic attempts to break free and dominate him. bitch please, his training on mount silver hadn't been for nothing. It had not only made his pokemon stronger, but himself as well. He was still chuckling a bit when he let go off green's dick and started sucking on his own fingers, lubricating them to be put inside green.

Green's eyes widened but then glared at red, finally coming to terms he wasn't going to be able dominate him this time. He let out an indignant huff when red took off his boxers and spread his legs, making room to fuck him.

Red smirked and pushed one finger inside green, who groaned at the strange yet familiar feeling. He groaned louder when red started moving the single digit, sliding it in and out of him. green growled at him to hurry the fuck up, and red didn't waste any time as he forced two other fingers in green at once.

Green hissed when red moved the three fingers inside of him. It hurt like hell but at the same time it felt incredible.

Red smirked and leaned closer to green. "oh I plan on fucking you hard…" he said bluntly, making green shiver in anticipation. He loved it when red was rough with him, just how he loved to be rough with red.

Red had enough of waiting. He wanted to fuck green _now_, so he swiftly pulled his fingers out, removed his boxers and pushed his erection into green, not giving him any mercy as he started thrusting without letting him adjust. He smirked as he heard green try to hold back deep groans of ecstasy, and he knew he had found green's prostate straight away.

Green trashed wildly because of all the sensations his body was currently experiencing. Red kept stimulating his prostate, and he knew that he would come way too fucking soon for his own liking. he tried to resist the urge to scream and beg for more.

Red smirked. As much as he just wanted to fuck green, his wish to hear him scream was bigger, so he slowed down until he came to a complete standstill.

Green glared at him. "why did you stop!?" he panted out angrily.

"beg." Red answered.

Green scowled at red. "no, never."

Red teasingly rolled his hips once. "you sure?"

Green groaned but didn't want to give in. his pride wouldn't allow that. "I won't beg."

Red chuckled. "shame. I wanted to make you feel really good." He started pulling out of green. "but seeing as you don't want to be pleasured…"

Green growled. He wanted this so bad. He _needed_ this so bad. he didn't want to beg, but red wasn't really giving him much of a choice. He was pulling out of him, and green knew that if red really wanted, he could just stop mid sex and be completely fine with that. He on the other hand, wasn't satisfied with that. "red…" he breathed.

Red stopped pulling out of green. "yes?"

Green glowered. "please red… fuck me…"

Red pulled out a bit further. "can't hear you~" he teased.

Green gritted his teeth. Now red was just toying with him. "just goddamn fuck me already!" he shouted.

Red decided he was satisfied with that and started pounding into green again. He purposely avoided green's prostate, however.

Green groaned in annoyance. He had begged, no? what did that asshole want more? He growled. "red goddammit! You know how to pleasure me, so do it!" he yelled irritated.

Red smirked and grabbed green's dick, at same time angling his thrusts so he was hitting green's prostate again. His smirk darkened when green screamed at both sensations, exactly like he wanted it. pleased with his achievement, he didn't tease green anymore, his screams of ecstasy sweet music to his ears.

Green was reduced to a trashing and moaning mess, he couldn't concentrate on anything else but red's hand around his dick jerking him off, and red's length ramming into him. he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed at the top of his voice as he came, spilling his salty cum everywhere.

The sight was more than enough for red and a few moments later he came too, holding his breath for the duration of his orgasm and slumping down on green when he was done, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"fuck, I hate you…" green grumbled when he finally caught his breath.

Red lazily smirked. "no you don't."

Green huffed in annoyance, but the post sex exhaustion quickly caught up to him and he yawned. He cuddled tighter to red. right now he needed some sleep.(besides, it was easier to just stay in bed right now, blue still had all their clothes, and with the maid outfits torn…)

Red stroked green's back and grimaced. He knew that when green woke up he wouldn't be able to walk without limping, and that he would complain about how it hurt… oh well, he would deal with it then… right now he was dozing off as well.

Soon the fell asleep.

…

What they hadn't noticed throughout their sexual adventure, was that there was a cam recorder on one of green's closets and that somewhere in johto a certain blue eyed evolver closed her laptop, silently chuckling at the new video for her yaoi collection.

**…**

**There! Now tell me if it made you blush. Do me a favor and review.**


End file.
